MY Sister
by crescentmoon64
Summary: Yaya Hirmua is a famous idol, and she's MY little sister. Anyone who touches her - dies! Kekeke...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Yoichi! Yoichi! Where arrre yoooooou~~~" shouted a familiar voice.

She burst into one of the classrooms, choosing her favorite number and letter combination. She was lucky. Smiling widely, she ran in for a hug.

Surprisingly, he didn't push her away, but he didn't hug her back either. It had been so long. The sound of her voice alone was enough to startle him. It was enough to make him smile.

"I'm sorry!" was the first thing she said as she let go of Hiruma Yoichi, captain of the football team. "I couldn't find away to get away from Hotaru!"

Hotaru was her best friend, and also her manager. One, especially her, needed a good manager if she was going to live in the idol world.

"Tch," but said nothing more.

Hiruma stared at his little sister… HIS sister. She had short, light pink hair, her eyes purple, and her face angel like, brimming with innocence. She was also pretty short, but that added to her cute effect.

She was so oblivious, clueless, and naïve to…everything! And he made sure she stayed that way.

"I told you to stop saying sorry all the time," he said, hitting her playfully on the head. "How long?"

"Two weeks, or maybe even more!" she said, her eyes shining. "Onii-chan, what have you been doing lately? You never answer my e-mails directly, avoiding my questions!" then she continued without waiting for an answer. "Will I be able to see the new team soon? I haven't seen Kurita in a long time, or Musashi! I want to meet all of onii-chan's new friends, please?

Hiruma smiled. He had missed her… a lot. He saw her once a year if he was lucky. Now she would be with him for two weeks, or more if he played his cards right. Taking Yaya, his sister, by surprise, he hugged her and easily lifted her up in the air. He started laughing, spinning her around in circles.

**It's just the beginning, so don't judge me yet! I hope you all liked it, and PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you soooo much for those who reviewed… even though it was a very short chapter! THANKS TO YOU ALL!!! **

**Anyway, this chapter can turn out to be pointless, so please don't get your hopes on too high.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hiruma examined Deimon's football field. Unfortunately, no one was here yet, and who would be five a.m. in the morning?

In his head, he was going over playing tactics against the game with the Shinryuji Nagas. The chances to win were roughly… zero percent. Yes, zero. After all, why else would they be called the Gods of Kanto? It would be near impossible to beat Agon Kongo. Cross that – make it just plain impossible.

Hiruma looked up towards the school and into his classroom. Yaya had been stubborn the other day, insisting on sleeping at school. Idiot. Anyway, here came Kurita and Musashi. They must have already heard… news spread fast.

"Hey, is…" Musashi started, never getting a chance to finish.

"Yeah. Upstairs, classroom 3-B," Hiruma replied. He acted as he if he weren't to follow, but nevertheless, he trailed them all the way up.

Before any warning, Kurita ran, shouting at the same time, and woke Yaya up with a big hug. She was startled at first, then realizing who it was, she gave in.

"Hey, you better let her go or your going to have some very angry fans coming your way," Musashi warned.

"Musashi!" Yaya squealed in pleasure. She hugged both Kurita and him tightly. "It's been a long time. So, spill. Tell me what onii-chan is refusing to tell me!" she begged.

* * *

"Damn shorty, get over here!" he shouted at Sena. Soon every member of the devil bats were in a tight circle. Most had been shocked to hear Hiruma had… a family. They had been even more shocked to hear that the family was a sister. A younger sister.

"What's her name?" Mamori asked. She too could not believe Hiruma Yoichi, the commander from Hell, had a younger sibling.

"Yaya, get over here!" he shouted towards the door. Out came the pink haired girl, taking in the sight all at once. She hadn't realized that the Devil bats had grown so much!

"Onii-chan! You didn't tell me – oh!" she gasped in surprise. She was fascinated by the team members, so fascinated in fact that she didn't register that all of them were gaping at her.

Was it really Yaya they were seeing? The Yaya? The famous idol known all over Japan?

"Wait, Hiruma-kun. Yaya is your sister? You have to be kidding me. This can't be real!" Monta went on. He couldn't believe his eyes. In fact, it was love at first sight.

"Nice to meet you all," she said, doing a slight bow.

Hiruma quickly shooed her, Suzune, and Mamori away, telling them to do whatever girls did.

"This is going to be my only warning," Hiruma cautioned, his eyes narrowing. Everyone jumped back a feet or two. "No one touches her. No one harms her. Do you understand?"

They all nodded feebly, ending with Hiruma shooting at them. Yaya didn't even looked fazed by the slightest.

"Damn Manager!" he called to Mamori.

She complained about him calling her that, but she came anyway.

"Keep her away from Agon, do you hear me?" he said in a hushed tone. He almost sounded… scared for her.

Mamori nodded, not being able to see Hiruma acting like this. In unnerved her. But as practice continued, he saw that he was back to his regular self… or his not-so regular self.

* * *

Yaya happily walked down the streets, coming back from an errand for Hiruma. The football club were having a so-called party, so she had decided to go shop for some food. The bags were pretty heavy, but she was only thinking of having two weeks in doing whatever she wanted.

She had purposely worn a cap, following Hotaru's order, trying to seem inconspicuous. Still, people stared.

Just then, a gust of wind came towards her, blowing her hat away, revealing her bright, pink hair. No one had paid much attention as she grabbed her cap back, but a pair of sharp eyes had noticed. He walked over to her.

"Hello, those bags look heavy. Need some help?"

* * *

**Okay, end of First chapter. Hope you peoples liked it… though it was, again, short. I'll work on making them longer.**

**Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed so far!**

**Oh, P.S. I'm taking in any suggestions! Please tell me if you have one!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Check Agon's name!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 2

Yaya smiled warmly at him, "Thanks again so much! Are you sure you don't want to come celebrate with us?"

Despite the guy being a total stranger, Yaya had warmed up to him in an instant.

The guy smiled back towards her. He couldn't help it as he was drawn in by her happy glow.

"Sorry, maybe another time," he commented as he looked towards the school standing in front of him. It was Deimon High, which meant that _he_ was there. What was her connection with Hiruma, anyway? A slight hint of jealously could be found on his face.

Yaya frowned slightly at the thought of him not being there. "Alright," she said grudjingly. As he turned around to walk away, she remembered to ask, "Wait! Before you go, will you at least tell me what your name is? That way, we could plan a party at a better time so even you can come!"

His face became disoriented as he wondered at her words. She had just met him and she was being so… friendly. It wasn't normal!

"Umm… sure," he said, loosing his cool for a moment. Then, turning away, he pushed his sunglasses back on, despite the dark, and said, "It's Agon. Agon Kongo."

Hiruma was getting slightly worried. But then, he calmed down. He was worrying too much. After all, he had sent Mamori to watch her closely. Of course, Yaya would know nothing of this.

He set calmly at his chair, feet on the table, fingers typing away at the keyboard as he waited for his sister to come. He looked up to see Sena and the rest getting ready for the "party".

Hiruma had stated that the party was for celebrating, or relaxing before the big game and that it was the coach's idea, but the team suspected highly that the party was for Yaya. After all, who ever had heard of Hiruma relaxing before a big game when he had the power to force them to run all the way across from the east coast to the west coast of America?

Hiruma arched an eyebrow up at Mamori as she came in. She began to chew on her lip, looking slightly guilty as she said, "Nothing."

Hiruma wasn't convinced, but what could he do? At least Yaya was back, and that was all he could ever hope for. His scowl turned slightly softer as Yaya came in, beaming. She was the only person who could override his evil aura, and if _he _ever got his filthy hands on her, he knew that he wouldn't ever be able to bear the world.

She smiled, and then, all problems disappeared.

**Sorry, was that too confusing? Anyway, short chapter, but I thought I should do at least this much because I haven't updated in like, weeks. So, yeah… Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter… PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
